


Proposal

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So my friend Jessie is really stressed at work, and I wanted to write something for her. She really like Monochrome, so I wrote this for her. I want to believe that Weiss is really clumsy when she tries to propose, but Blake is really calm and laughs a little about it. It's probably the first time she has seen Weiss clumsy about something and nervous about it, as well. She watches as she fails, but reassures her that it'll be all right.





	

Weiss woke up in the morning, very happy. This was a big day for her, she needed to go to the ring shop, to pick up the ring she wanted to give to Blake. She quietly left the house, trying not to wake her up, she wanted to do her best to surprise her. She walked to the store, taking some time to think of all the things that she wanted to do with her today, maybe mess with he a little. She got to the ring shop, picked up the perfect ring, and head to the tea shop that she liked. Weiss picked up a new tea set, as a present for her, and headed to the arts and craft store, to get a ball of yarn. She couldn't stop giggling. She also place a reservation at a fancy restaurant, so she could propose to her. When she finally got home, she unlocked the door, and smelled pancakes. She rushed down stairs and hid everything, hoping she wouldn't find anything. 

"Weiss, is that you," Blake asked. 

"Yes, is there something that you need," Weiss answered. 

"I made pancakes, please come eat some." 

"I will in a minute." 

"Okay." 

Weiss walked back upstairs, and then walked into the kitchen. She gabbed a couple of plates, a couple of forks, a couple of butter knives. She placed the utensils on the table, she then held out the plates to put the pancakes on. 

"These are huge pancakes," Weiss said.

"I know, I like them this size," Blake replied. "Now let's eat." 

"Yes." 

The two sat the table, eating there food in silence. Weiss was so nervous, she didn't know what to say, or how to tell her about the dinner reservations that she had planned. When she was done, she tripped getting out of the chair, and she kind of tripped going to the sink. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, just nervous is all." 

"What for? I hope you didn't plan anything fancy, or dramatic." 

"What, never. I know you don't like social situations." 

"Okay." 

"Well I have to go, I have to rub something in Whitley's face." 

"And that would be?" 

"Oh, nothing you need to know about, yet." 

"Yet?" 

"Ahaha," Weiss kept laughing until she left the house. 

She then went to her little brother's home, and knocked on the door. He opened the door, looking at her smirk, he knew that was never a good thing, for him. He sighed, and let her into his house. He got his butler to get him some tea, so he could be ready to drink away the blabbering that she was about to say. 

"What is it, Weiss," Whitley asked. 

"I'm here to rub my proposal in your face," Weiss replied. 

"Oh really, like she is going to say yes." 

"At least I have someone. I'm not lonely anymore." 

"Oh, I have no time to deal with something like that. I'm too busy trying to inherit father's business." 

"There is no harm in loving someone." 

"Whatever you say. I presume that you are going to that diner that we went to, when mother was alive." 

"How?" 

"I know you better than you think I do. It is so blase and tasteless." 

"Ha! You have poor taste." 

The two then got into an argument, and then Weiss started to rub in her proposal, and put Whitley into shame. Once she was done there, she went back home. She looked around the house, seeing that Blake wasn't home. She then started to prepare everything, which took her forever. She left a note for her, saying to come meet at the diner she had reserved for them. Once Blake arrived, she sighed, knowing that Weiss had lied. They ordered their food, and Weiss tripped up her words, trying to say what she needed to say. She reached for the box that had the ring in it, which fell to the ground, and she had troubles picking it up, making fall close to Blake. She sighed and picked it up. She was curious to see what was inside it. 

Weiss started to blush, trying to think of the words to get her to stop opening it. She put her hands over her face, trying to hide her blush, hoping that Blake wouldn't see it. She opened the small box, she saw the white ring, in the shape of her crest, with a few white diamonds. Her face became a deep red, connecting all of the dots, why Weiss lied, why they were at this fancy diner. She then took out the ring, to put it on her finger, knowing that Weiss wanted to do it herself, but she was unable to do it, at the moment. 

"I gladly accept you poorly executed proposal," Blake said. 

Weiss couldn't couldn't comprehend what she had said. Blake asked for the check, and paid for the dinner. She took Weiss back home, so she could think of her words, and what she was going to say. When she walked into the door, glitter, balloons, and confetti fell on top of them. Blake sighed, taking Weiss to the couch, laying her down. Blake went to their room to grab a little box with something inside it. She walked back to Weiss, sitting on one knee, slowly opening the box. 

"Weiss Schnee, will you be the honor, of being my wife," Blake asked. 

"Y-Yes," Weiss accepted, making her blush a deeper blush. 

Blake kissed her, slowly putting the ring on her finger. It was a black ring of Weiss' crest with purple stones diamonds. 

"I have a c-couple of gifts for y-you." 

"I know, I saw, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Jessie is really stressed at work, and I wanted to write something for her. She really like Monochrome, so I wrote this for her. I want to believe that Weiss is really clumsy when she tries to propose, but Blake is really calm and laughs a little about it. It's probably the first time she has seen Weiss clumsy about something and nervous about it, as well. She watches as she fails, but reassures her that it'll be all right.


End file.
